Christmas Rituals
by Mel6
Summary: A bunch of short Christmas stories based on the Gundam boys and their children. Yaoi sap and fluff.


Christmas Rituals: Rashel Bloom Winner and Christmas presents.

*Children carry through the streets a brightly painted star*

*Angel's gather round the hearth strumming on guitars*

'The night before Christmas' sung by Amy Grant

The ten-year-old let the door to her home slam open as she carted a well-worn duffle bag in one hand and a pair of equally well loved pair of dancing shoes in her other.  The girl was tall at her young age and dressed simply in black leotard that reached her ankles and a green sweatshirt over top.  On her feet were plain white sneakers that were covered with a little dirt and snow from running across the ground outside.

Her hair was a white blonde and incredibly long, save for one thick strand that fell over her right eye and only went to her chin.  The rest of her long hair was up in a swiftly made ponytail to keep it out of the way.  The single eye that greeted most warmly was an emerald green that sparkled with the life that most ten-year-olds eyes shined with.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm home!"  Her delightfully cheery voice called out as she quickly removed her shoes, not wanting to be the one who would have to clean up the mess she knew they would make if she stepped on to the carpet in them.  Instead she sat them by the door before dancing into the room.

"Daddy won't home for another hour Kitten," Quatre told his daughter with a smile as he whipped his hands on his apron.  "How was your last practice for the year Rashy?"

Rashel Bloom Winner looked up at the first of her fathers as he cane into the lounge.  Quatre Winner was just a little shorter then his tall daughter and a sunny blonde.  His eyes were blue as the sky and twice as bright.  Other then the blonde hair, father and daughter shared the same pale skin.

Rashel smiled at him, "it was wonderful.  I can't believe it's Christmas Eve."  She twirled expertly around the living room.  Even though she was tall, Rashel was an expert at ballet and often took the lead for her classes performances.  She quickly slipped into her room, putting the bag carefully on the bed before opening it and taking out the contents carefully…

Trowa Barton-Winner arrived home just an hour after his daughter.  He too was tall, ducking only slightly to come in through the door.  He wore a preventor uniform and slipped quickly out of his shoes, placing them next to Rashel's.  He put a bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen where he found Quatre.

Quatre was busy preparing a dinner of turkey and ham and though it was cold outside, the kitchen was pleasantly warm.  He was wearing an apron that said 'kiss the chef', a birthday gift from Anny Maxwell last year.  There daughters best friend would have been tickled pink to know that he was wearing it right at this moment.

Trowa watched the blonde work as he cut carrots quickly for there dinner.  He moved fast and effective whilst managing to look completely adorable.

"Don't just stand there staring Trowa, come and give me a hand."  Quatre chided gently without turning to his husband.  Trowa chuckled, coming up behind the other young man and wrapping his arms around his waist.  Quatre paused in his preparing and lent back into the more then welcome embrace.

"You know I love you, don't you Quatre?" 

"Yes, but you could tell me again."  The blonde smirked, looking up into Trowa's emerald eyes.

"Of course my little tease, I love you." He planted a tender kiss to the top of his loves head.  "Where's kitten?"

"She was in her room, making an awful lot of noise, what do you suppose she's up too?"

Even as Quatre's words left his lips there was a loud bang as Rashel's door swung open and her loud, child like voice resounded through the house.  "I'm finally finished!"  Her light footfalls could be heard as she rushed to the kitchen.  She smiled in delight at her two fathers', whom both grinned confusedly in return.  "I'm finished," she said, a little breathless in her excitement.  She caught Trowa's hand in her own and started tugging him out into the lounge room.  "You've gotta see Daddy."

Trowa allowed his excited child to tug him into the room, throwing Quatre a bemused smile as the shorter blonde followed, just as intrigued.

In the room and under the bright tree were four hastily wrapped presents with ribbons and tags.  The first was a small box in green wrapping with a red ribbon, the name Anny scrawled across the top.  The second was smaller, but much longer, in blue paper with a yellow ribbon and Li across the top.  And the last two were both bright red with gold and silver ribbons and 'Daddy' and 'Papa' on them.

Rashel looked expectantly up at her two fathers.  "Are they pretty?"

"Beautiful Kitten," Trowa said without a moment's hesitation and the blonde nodded.  Both responses brought a grin to Rashel's face.

"And are we allowed to open one present?"  She asked hopefully.

"Just before bed, like we always do," Quatre answered patiently, still smiling.  "Now, if you'll just let Daddy and I finish dinner you'll be able to open one sooner."

The child let out a small yip of delight and sat down in front of the tree, lifting up each of her presents in turn as she decided which of her own she would open after dinner.

Trowa and Quatre smiled at each other before returning, hand in hand, to the kitchen and their dinner…

As it happen every Christmas Eve, Rashel finished the dinner remarkably quickly and returned to her place near the fire and the presents.  She waited as her father's finished their dinner in peace and then joined her on the floor.

They each choose carefully what present they want from the pile in front of them and then took a moment or two to look them over.  It happened every year, they would sit there, in almost complete silence till all three had chose a present from each other (Presents from Santa would come during the night.) and then Quatre would open his first.

Having picked Rashel's, he opened it quickly as the bright-eyed girl watched with pride as her Papa opened her present.  It was a hand knitted scarf, a pair of gloves and a beanie hat.  She knew how much Papa detested the cold.   Daddy helped him wrap the bright scarf around his neck.

Then Trowa came second.  He left Rashel's present under the tree for Christmas day and instead opened Quatre's.  A small silver harp greeted his eyes and the brunette took it out, strumming a few notes and was awarded with the most beautiful of sounds.

Last was, of course, Rashel.  She opened Trowa's present slowly, liking to collect all the pretty paper when she was done.  She gave a gasp when she saw a new pair of ice skates, just when her others were starting to fall apart.  She beamed up at her father, who caught the little girl easily as she tackled him.  Quatre let out a pearl of laughter, breaking the silence of the Christmas ritual as Trowa caught Rashel in a headlock.  Trowa's deep laugh joined his husbands and even Rashel started to giggle.

When her breath was caught and she struggled away from Trowa she smiled as her two fathers' embraced, Trowa pulling Quatre onto his lap.  Rashel crawled over to them and found herself caught in a hug by both of them.

She sighed contentedly as she stared at the fire, the flames dancing before her eyes.  "This is my favourite thing at Christmas, opening the one present before bed."

Trowa rested his head against Quatre's soft strands and Quatre kissed his daughter softly on the top of her head.  "Ours too sweet heart, ours too…"


End file.
